Normal control subjects between the ages of 18 and 50 free of medical and psychiatric illness, were given double-blinded doses of intravenous caffeine or placebo. Responses were assessed using neurobiological and psychological ratings. Orally administered caffeine has been shown to induce panic attacks in patients with panic disorder, and, at high doses (>720 mg), in normal healthy volunteers.